User blog:Malsf21/Picking the Correct Storage Unit
I recently read Ewnrrthanadmin's blog post about different storage units, and have decided to, ah, write an article on the subject. This'll be my first blog in a couple months, so bear with me here. Background Information Minecraft wouldn't be MINEcraft if you couldn't store your items! Many mods have come to the rescue, throwing away the Vanilla Chest in hopes of a better, upgraded version. Here, I'll take you through a guided tour of Storage Untis from different mods, all included in Tekkit Classic. I'll also post a little footnote about mods that have cool systems that aren't in TC; maybe you (the reader) could play around witht these mods as well! Let's go! Iron Chests (Industrialized Storage FTW!) Iron Chests , by cpw, is a mod with a singular goal: MOAR STORAGE! It adds a plethora of different types of chests, and allows you to upgrade existing ones, all at low costs. Inventory Capacities: (copied from Iron Chests Page) Wooden - 27 Copper - 45 Iron - 54 Silver - 72 Gold - 81 Diamond - 108 Crystal - 108 Gold Chests are a really good investment; Gold isn't used early on in Minecraft (Golden Sword. Pfft.), and so instead can be used to make chests with GIANT storage capacities. Three times, to be exact. Though, the Diamond Chest is nothing next to Alchemy Bags , but the Gold Chest is amazing for beginners. Sum-Up: Great mod for early-game, before the player has a stack of Diamonds. Relatively low-cost to produce, and highly customizable. Personal Safe (from IndustrialCraft2) An issue with playing on servers has always been thieves. While there are certainly Bukkit plugins preventing anti-griefing, there's always an alternative. This alternative is the Personal Safe, from IndustrialCraft2! While it has a measly 54 storage slots, it is a "frikkin' tank". A single Personal Safe is able to survive a NUKE . Your Red Matter will be safe... for now... In addition, Personal Safes can be only opened by the "owner" of the safe, as well as any ops on the server. It makes them ideal for storing the valuable materials that you have safely *cough Klein Star Omega*. Finally, Personal Safes have another added benefit: you can SELL STUFF with them. Combine the Personal Safe with a Trade-O-Mat, you can safely be offline for Player-Player transactions, and have nothing stolen! Note: You can destroy other player's Personal Safes: With Mining Turtles! Use that knowledge for good, not bad. I am not inherently responsible for the stealing of an Admin Safe containing 50 Stacks of Nukes. Mhm. K? Sum-Up: Great unit for Server Play, especially Server Ops! Also good for storage beside Reactors. Alchemical Chest (From Equivalent Exchange 2) In today's emerging economy, job versatility is everything. The same stands for Minecraft! One of the most versatile chests in Tekkit Classic is the Alchemical Chest. Not only does it boast 104 Storage Slots (just for shy of the Diamond Chest from Iron Chests), it also has ... wait for it... POWERUPS! Equivalent Exchange feautres many "Power Items", such as the Void Ring. The Alchemical Chest can also use these power items, in many different ways: (copied from Alchemical Chest page) *Talisman of Repair: Repairs damaged tools at 1 Damage Point/second, without the need for Covalence Dust . *Gem of Eternal Density: Turns low-EMC items into high-EMC items at 10 items/s. See page for more details. *Black Hole Band: Pulls in dropped items within a 7-block radius, though not through blocks. *Void Ring: Combines the abilities of the Gem of Eternal Density and the Black Hole Band. That's right! You can make a CHEST repair any tools you put in it, turn mining excess into Dark Matter, suck in Mob Drops from your favourite mob farm, or have an eternally dense Neutron Star. Fun, eh? EVEN MORE! Alchemical Chests can also interact with DM Pedestals and DM /RM Furnaces . The factory is beckoning toward me! Sum-Up: Alchemical Chests are very useful in a wide variety of situations, making them the perfect multi-purpose storage device. Ender Chest (the mod, not from Vanilla.) In Minecraft Version 1.3, the Mojang team added the Ender Chest to its long-line of blocks. Yet, little know that the original Ender Chest came as the brain-child of Chickenbones. Much more customized and "frikkin' awesome" than its Vanilla Counterpart, the Ender Chest is , well, out of this dimension (HAHAHAHAHA :O) Chickenbones' Ender Chest is vastly useful for three purposes: #It is linked- any two Ender Chests with the same color-code have the same inventory. This aspect is very useful when players want to transport items over long distances; Ender Chests can also be linked to Ender Pouches #They're Customizable - Players can change the color-code of Ender Chests, with exactly 4096 combinations!* #They're Stored - All items inside Ender Chests are stored Server-Side; that way, any Ender Chest which is broken won't drop its items. Ender Chests are a staple for factories; a great example (not to be pointing at my own page) is here. I warn you; it's not a good map. Sum-Up: CCB's Ender Chests are great for transporting items, whether from the Nether to the End, or from a player's inventory to a sorting system. Whatever the case may be, Ender Chests are there for you! Originally stated "They're Customizable - Players can change the color-code of Ender Chests, with over 4096 combinations! Fixed to say exactly, thanks to Patric. " Alchemy Bag Ender Chests have Ender Pouches, yet they can't hold as much as an ALCHEMY BAG! Not only does it boast 104 Inventory Slots ''', there are 16 '''Different Variations! '''They act as a portable Alchemical Chest '''linked to the player. So, if somebody steals your Alchemy Bag, they won't see your stuff: they'll see their bag! In addition, Items like the Talisman of Repair still work in your Bag, which is '''amazing. '''Furthermore, you can put bags in bags. BAGCEPTION! Alchemy Bags, when dyed, have different inventories. So, a player has a total of 16*104=1664 total inventory slots, using Alchemy Bags. Great! Sum-Up: The Alchemy Bag acts as a portable Alchemical Chest, allowing EE2 Power Items to function, and are linked to the player. Comparison Other Frikkin' Amazing Mods Applied Energistics : Allows you to create disk drives to store more items than ever, using a ME system (AE 2 will come out in a while). Backpack Mod: Adds Backpack. Swaggy. Better Storage : Adds Lockboxes, storage lockers, and other ways to store chests. Also adds locks and locking mechanisms. BiblioCraft : Allows the player to store books, food, music discs, and other stuff in fun ways. Factorization : Adds Barrels, which can store a lot of a single type of item. JABBA : Adds Barrels (like FZ), and a buch of stuff to go with them. Thermal Expansion: While not storage based, TE adds Strongboxes, so you can store things while you store things to store things in storing things. Category:Blog posts Category:Iron Chests Category:Equivalent Exchange 2 Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:Ender Storage